monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Master Ceadeus 27/News and Updates - E3 Edition!
Hello, hunters! Today is a special day: it's the first official day of E3 2014! In honor of this breathtaking day, I would like to present our own electronic entertainment news, about not only this wiki in itself but about a few individual fanfictions and things to come! First off, allow me to say thank you to all the users here who have continued to write for any amount of time. Your contributions mean the world to me and this Wiki as a whole, and I can't tell you guys how thankful I am that you all show so much respect to your own and other's works. Everyone here, in my opinion, has, so far, tried to improve to the best of their abilities, so I thank you. Second, rule changes. Some of you may have noticed the various blogs made about rule changes and such, but just to catch up: categorization is now enforced, we're cracking down on low-quality or short pages, and a proper level of understanding is now expected. That's all for Rules. So, let's get to Fan fiction and wiki news! Hurrah! Wiki News June 2014 * We would like to begin revamping emoticons for soon. This will be a slight change only, and won't affect users who don't chat. July 2014 * By this month, I would like to set up a "Suggested Reading" category. Inside this will be three subcategories: Long, Short, Moderate and Serial, representing the lengths of the fanfictions in the category. Only the best Fanfictions will be added to this, and it is intended to introduce users to our best stuff in order to inspire and immerse them in our goal of providing great fanfictions to everyone. August 2014 * By August 2014, I would like to revisit the current administration. As you may know, we have several inactive admins and several semi-active, and I'd like to do some reorganizing, if the community likes this idea. If not, we'll keep our current admins; note, however, that even if you guys do want this idea, we're not going to fully delete them from adminship--they'll, at most, be replaced for short times or demoted/promoted per their qualifications and the current wiki status. December 2014 * Though this is a hit-and-miss goal, if I have a job by this time, I would like to rent a server and buy an address for a Monster Hunter Fanon website! It will have ads (though a small amount of them), but this is only to pay for the server rental and website domain. It will most likely run off of MediaWiki, which is what Wikia and Wikipedia both run off of, and the best will have normal .html pages. February 2015 * By this date, Setheo and I would like there to be 140 Monster Creations, and a lot more users! Both of these will help us increase our popularity and thus get more authors, which will in turn improve the quality of content here. =Authors, Fan Fictions, and Creations, Oh My!= In this section, authors (including myself) will be presenting their own plans--for their own works, and the wiki as a whole. If you are an author on this wiki, you can write a short paragraph in the comments detailing your plans and I'll paste it in your own section! Cottonmouth255 How To Train Your Dragon/Monster Hunter Crossover This is a relatively new and very creative project still in development by Cottonmouth255. He has yet to do Terrible Terror, Razorback Boar, Hobblegrunt, Hideous Zippleback, Gronckle, Bullrougher, Skrill, Night Fury, Thunderdrum, and Blundertail. More information may be provided by the author. Democide Monster and Area Creations Democide is currently busy with making new monster creations and revising old ones (Democide's Creature List). This has a direct relevance to Setheo's Project Gigas. While doing that or after it he will revise old area creations, finally update red-linked creations, and make new ones. Gojira57 Quote on Plans Master Ceadeus 27 The Art of the Hunt This is a fanfiction series authored by me. It is about a group of young hunters developing their career and avenging the dead, by killing a giant elder dragon. My current plans for it this year include a season finale of Season Four by December, and a new main antagonist will be featured in each season. The Ancient Strife During the First Season break, I intend to revive this fanfic with a few more paragraphs, at least. I will attempt to use these few paragraphs to get to Fyrul's house, and then the group will set off towards the Leamen Arie. Overall Plans Quote Setheo Project Gigas Setheo currently intends on completing Project Gigas at some point within the next year, but it is currently uncertain. More information will be provided later. Imrik37 Imrik currently plans on catching up with his MHFOU Fanon Game--monsters, updates, the whole nine yards. He also intends on making an MHU fanfic for his storyline. =Past, Present, and Future.= To conclude this blog (for now ;)), I'd like to say a few things about this wiki, its users, and a few ideas we're throwing around the "office" (as in, things the admins are considering). In addition, I have some comments on, well, the past, present, and future! Let's get to it. First off, the past. When I became administrator of this Wikia, I instantly began minor reforms to the way we did things. Some of you--I hope most of you--remember these. Whether you remember them well is up to you. I did make quite a few mistakes back then, but I've gotten better. Anyway.. Around this time last year, I was a Bureaucrat at this Wikia. Then, I, to the disappointment of most of this wiki and its users, did a bit of power abuse and blocked an admin over at the Monster Hunter Wiki here because, well, frankly, I was a pussy. So I wanted to "get back" at this person who I had thought for so long had wronged me. Naturally, I've changed since then. On to what happened to the wiki in the past. Around this time last year, our Policies pages were straightened out and reformatted so they read more fluently and pointed out all of our guidelines for users to follow when they signed up. Not too long after, we began standardizing monster pages to make sure users knew what to go for, and how to design their pages. It has worked very well so far. Those things are in the past. Now, we're doing this, and not too long ago we began standardizing categories and revisiting the perfect monster examples. Most of the authors here are starting to revitalize their stories and get the wiki prepared for summer, as we will have lots more users this time of year! And then there's the future. We've been discussing many things in this blog, and quite a few plans have been announced, but nothing specific has really been announced about any plans this wiki's administration has in itself. Now, I'd like to change that. We're currently considering the idea of a "Characters" category, a "Suggested Reading" category, the latter of those two you've already heard about. But you probably haven't heard these three phrases: Intermediate, In-Depth, and Basic Readings. These phrases will be the names of possible new categories we may be making soon to classify our stories. If you haven't noticed, some of our stories are better suited to deep readers, people who like to sit around and read hugely long stories. I, personally, am one. Others like to read medium-sized or episodic stories, where the plot differs a little in each episode. Others still like to read small, one-page fanfictions about one specific plot. Soon, those readers will be able to quickly and easily find their way to the stories they'll love. Happy editing! Category:Blog posts